Fantasy Fulfilled
by HQpncss
Summary: Everyone make jokes about plumbers and fantasies, but never before had I seen a plumber this fine to actually think of acting against all my values. AU Where G!P girl is a normal thing.


"Please you have to help me!" There was no other way to describe my voice but a desperate wail. The owner of 'Lopez & Sons Plumbing' chuckled. I wanted to jump through the phone and throttle him. "Please, this isn't funny. Water is shooting everywhere! Is like a river under my sink, I don't have enough towels to absorb it all."

"Sorry," Mr. Robert began again, his voice sober and soothing this time. "Now did you turn off the waterline?"

"I'm a law student, not a plumber," I growled.

He calmed me, then, proceeded to walk me through the rather simple steps of turning off the waterline. Much to my ire, I had to get under the spraying sink to do it. By the time I was done I was soaked from head to foot. Drenched, I picked up the phone again and collapsed on the floor right in the deepest puddle.

Water soaked through my dress, but I was too upset to really care at this point.

"Okay, I turned the water off. But I need this fixed now. I'm having a dinner party tonight."

"But its Saturday, that's overtime, ya know." Robert informed me.

"Well, I don't care. Just please send someone here." I wailed, flipping wet hair out of my eyes.

"I guess I can send over my daughter?"

I sighed and nodded, I gave him directions, and hung up.

I looked at my brand new kitchen and wanted to cry. Everything in the house had been perfect for the party. Like Pottery Barn catalog perfect. People from work were coming. My neighbors, my sister and her fiancé, too. Every towel in my possession had been stuffed under the sink to absorb the water from the burst pipe, and now they were heaped on the floor in a soggy mess, just like me.

My little dog, Scooby, came into the kitchen. He lapped at the puddle then looked up at me as if to say, "Is it all better, Mom?"

"It's a nightmare, actually." I told the dog as if he'd actually asked.

While I waited for the plumber, I quickly changed clothes and put on a dry white dress. Then I threw the first load of sopping towels in the dryer. The rest were still on the floor, more than likely too saturated to do more than prevent the water from spreading. I was barefoot when the doorbell rang forty-five minutes later. Scooby started barking immediately.

"Quiet," I ordered, rushing from the kitchen and stubbing my toe in the process.

I cursed and opened the door, using my left foot to keep my dog from escaping.

The words 'It's about time' were on the tip of my tongue, but the moment my eyes alighted on the woman in the doorway, I was stunned silent. The plumber had to be the hottest girl I had ever seen in all my life. Sinewy muscle even a bulky, tan Carhartt and carpenter jeans couldn't hide. A red baseball cap was pulled over cropped dark hair and she wore a lopsided grin on her gorgeous face. The dark-eyed woman looked like one of those plumbers in a beefcake calendar.

A shudder went the length of my back. I could almost hear the cheesy porn music begin to play.

"Are you Mr. Robert's daughter?" I blurted. The woman laughed, a deep throaty sound that went straight to my lady parts.

"Actually, I prefer Santana. Are you Quinn Fabray?" I nodded, still staring. "I'm here to check your plumbing," She prompted, holding up a tool box.

"Um, yeah." Feeling a little bit stupid, I stepped aside to let her enter. Scooby saw an opening and darted forward.

"Hey there, little guy!" Fast as lightning, Santana scooped up the escaping dog. "Looks like you got a runner," She joked as my dog licked her face wildly.

I giggled, feeling inexplicably jealous of my dog just then. Well I really never wanted to lick the plumber before either, so.

Santana handed me the dog and stepped into the foyer. I felt a funny flutter in my gut and I wanted to kick myself for it. I was already stressed out about the party when the pipe burst.

Why couldn't she be fat and ugly? Instead, she was gorgeous and apparently in perfect shape.

I was really decent looking, but next to this girl I felt lacking in every possible way.

"You wanna show me that leaking sink?"

"Yes, right this way please." I gestured for her to follow, still holding the flailing, snorting Scooby.

Santana looked around with approval.

"Nice place. You live here with your parents or something?" I should've been insulted, and I kinda was. I knew I was barely legal. When I went to buy the liquor for the party the attendant stared at my ID for a long time, convinced it was a fake.

"It's my house actually. I just moved in. I'm 21." I added, though I don't know why.

"That's cool, I'm 26 by the way." She gave me that lopsided grin and a wink.

She looked like someone from another country, latin American maybe; but still she was so beautiful. Her hair fell around her back and arms, and her tan skin looked as soft as I knew it would be. It was magic the way my eyes looked at her full lips, so soft, looking lips.

As I led her into the chain-o-lakes in my kitchen, I was inundated with her scent.

God, what was wrong with me?

"Fuck! Looks like you had a gusher!"

"Your dad told me how to turn off the water so I think I managed to save my flooring but…" I gestured helplessly to the bucket under the sink and the piles of soggy bath towels.

My breath became shaky once again. As if sensing my distress, Santana gave me a smile. It went a long way to soothing my nerves.

"Don't worry. Let's take a look and see at what's going on." She set her toolbox down and took off her jacket.

Her dark blue T-shirt was skin-tight and showed off an unbelievably body and narrow waist. And abs so flat they looked hollowed out. Her carpenter jeans were slung low on those lean hips. She turned her red ball cap backwards and crouched down low, her thighs stretching the fabric of her jeans. And when she popped her head under the sink, the hem of her shirt inched upwards.

I sucked in my breath.

Everyone make jokes about plumbers and fantasies, but never before had I seen a plumber this fine to actually think of acting against all my values.

Jeez, I did not need this kinda distraction today.

Scooby flailed a bit, bringing me out of my lust filled trance. Hastily, I set the dog on the floor and he raced over to the plumber, sniffing and prancing around as if the woman were a giant plaything brought into the house just for him. Santana didn't seem to mind my spastic dog though.

"You gonna help me fix the sink, little guy?"

I bit my lip. Was there anything sexier than someone baby-talking to a dog? After she ruffled Scooby's fur, Santana turned her attention to the sink. I stood four feet behind her, leaning on the kitchen island.

"The gaskets are old on the main line, that's why it blew. Looks like you need a new trap, too." Santana head was under the sink and her voice sounded muffled.

"Okay," I said, not having any idea what that meant at all.

"Don't worry. I'll have this fixed before your guests arrive," She told me, opening the tool box.

"Guests?" I repeated dumbly.

She grinned, a shock of white on a tan face.

"You're having a party, aren't you?" I looked behind me at the carefully arranged platters and wine glasses on the island and I chuckled at myself.

"Just my luck this had to happen today, right?"

"You get ready for your party and I'll get this all taken care of. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Easier said than done with her in my kitchen.

With a sigh, I left to retrieve the towels from the dryer.

* * *

Scooby had disemboweled one of his toys and was happily squeaking and shredding to his heart's content. But that wasn't what made me freeze in my tracks when I returned to the kitchen, it was the sight of the deliciously displayed backside in front of me. Her knees were apart and her back arched down so I had a clear view between her legs.

My throat went dry as I stared, wishing more than anything I could touch her. Run my fingers down her spine to the crack of her butt.

Oblivious of my return, Santana sat back on her haunches, and reached into her toolbox. I quickly looked away before she noticed me staring at her crotch like some horny pervert. Well, I was acting like one anyway, wasn't I?

I swapped the wet towels for the dry ones in my arms, Santana grinned over at me.

"Don't worry I won't be here for your party, I'm almost done." She assured me.

But I couldn't help feeling a pang of regret that it was true. Insanely, I thought about inviting her. Was that lame? You didn't invite your plumber to your dinner party, did you? She probably had a date anyways. A woman as good-looking as her and with something obviously big between her legs, always had plans on Saturday night.

If I said anything about my party, Santana and whatever big-breasted bimbo she was going out with would have a good laugh about some stupid girl hitting on her. As I dried the floor though, I suddenly felt like I was being watched. When I glanced at Santana she averted her eyes almost immediately.

If I didn't know any better I would have sworn she was checking me out.

I sniffed a laugh at my own stupidity.

After I put the towels in the dryer, I began to prepare the appetizers. The party was still two hours away but I wanted an excuse to be in the same room with her. So as I cooked, she rummaged under the sink. Neither of us said anything. It was oddly domestic and comfortable. Though I wished I could come up with something clever to talk about. My mind was blank every time I noticed Santana looking all sexy with her wrench or whatever the hell tool it was. I shook my head irritably at myself as I carried the food trays into the dining room.

She was only here to fix my leaking pipes.

"You're such a moron." I muttered under my breath.

Bristling, I turned to head back into the kitchen and stopped dead. Santana was reclining in my doorway, her shoulder against the door jam as she looked at me.

Her hip jutted out and to the side, displaying the rather sizable bump in the front of her jeans to my hungry gaze. Tan arms were crossed over her chest. The red ball cap was still backwards and that sideways grin was back. I wondered how long she had been watching me. Had she heard me talking to myself?

Oh god, I was such a dork!

"All done, Quinn." She said before slowly heading into the kitchen.

I allowed myself the pleasure of staring at her ass as I followed after her, feeling a bit like an eager puppy on her heels. I joined her by the sink, my pulse thumping, but I tried to act natural.

"That was faster than I thought." Santana turned on the faucet, gesturing beneath the sink in a Vanna White move that had me chuckling. "Easy fix," She added, turning off the water.

"For you maybe."

Santana bent down to gather up her tools and her gaze flitted over me. She looked me up and down, her eyes never leaving my body.

I hastily moved to the other side of the kitchen island, I held her gaze before I was forced to look away. To mask my embarrassment, I picked up a washcloth and wiped down the spotless counter-top. But my eyes kept betraying me by darting back to Santana.

She then finally looked down and closed the sink doors, she turned to face me again though. I looked away at once, cheeks burning. She'd caught me staring at her butt.

I scrubbed at the non-existent stain on the counter harder.

My face in flames.

"Why are you nervous?"

I jumped.

Santana was right beside me. So close I could feel the heat from her body. Smell the PVC glue she had used and her fragrance. I stared up at her, powerless to look away. My throat was too tight to speak, not that I was brave enough to try.

"First party in the new house?" She asked me. I managed a breathless chuckle.

"That obvious?"

Santana set her toolbox on the counter, the move bringing her just a tad closer.

"You seem really stressed out."

"Maybe a little."

"Well, I know the perfect way to relax." She told me conversationally, running her index finger on the edge of the granite counter.

The gesture seemed lewd and suggestive. I swallowed hard and looked back up at her gorgeous face.

"You do?" I asked, sounding nervous and I'm sure, stupid. But she was still smiling at me.

"Mhmm."

I wasn't so clueless that I couldn't pick up on the change in her demeanor. The heavy look in her dark eyes and the sudden change of her breathing. My pulse skipped and the blood flooding my face decided to take the long trip south to alert another part of my anatomy that Santana might be interested in checking out more than just the plumbing under my sink.

"Like what?" My voice cracked.

I didn't have a chance to be embarrassed or clear the frog from my throat because Santana kissed me then. I moaned into the sinful delight of the woman's warm lips encircling mine. My mouth opened willingly, and her wet tongue slipped inside, flicking over mine and darting out. She pulled back and smiled down at me, her thumb stroking my jawline.

She didn't ask permission to touch the rest of me.

My kiss had already granted her unlimited access. She ran her hands down my chest, the palms scraping my nipples.

She kissed me again, this time moving her lips persuasively on mine, using every ounce of experience and charm she possessed to soften my resolve. My hands moved up, and Santana grabbed them and pinned them to her chest. Her lips softened fractionally and I took the opportunity to run my tongue gently around their inner surface. She nibbled on my lower lip, and God, how anyone can kiss like that? She brushed her lips repeatedly over mine. Pressed open-mouthed kisses seductively over my mouth.

Then Santana's mouth moved slowly along my jawline.

"We can stop if you want to." She whispered open-mouthed against her skin.

Is she for real? I wouldn't stop this for anything.

I didn't answer, just stared at her. She freed my hands from her grasp. Then with both my hands I reached out, grasped her head and pulled her back down to me.

I was pushing my tongue into her mouth, kissing her feverishly, my hand insistent on the back of her head, keeping her with me. Santana matched me, kiss for kiss, tasting her sweetness fully, hearing her small breathy gasps, drawing me totally into her arms.

My hands were running over her back, down to her jeans, pulling her towards me.

The kiss escalated, as our tongues, mingled, stabbed and dueled hotly and wetly. Santana's hand reached down and cupped me. I spread my legs slightly and she thrust a hard thigh between me. And goddammit, that felt so good. I rocked myself on her thigh, moaning into her mouth as my hands reached up to the clasp of her uniform, I started tearing at it, trying to push her tight shirt off her shoulders.

"I want to touch your skin." I moaned against her full lips.

Santana took the shirt over her head in one motion. My hands returned to her, running over her so smooth skin, unerringly finding her breasts, touching her over her sporty bra before running a hand down to the waist band of her pants.

Her hands went to the edge of my dress and she pulled and ripped it off me until my upper part was bare, clad only in a white cotton Starfleet bra. Santana pulled it off me quickly and bent her head to suckle a nipple, cupping my full breast in her hand, lifting it to her mouth.

I gasped and pushed my breast further into her mouth, her so talented mouth . My hands for my part were trying to pull her pants down. I got them halfway and I couldn't reach anymore of her, but it was enough for me to put my hand into her pants and grasp her hard length.

When I touched her, I discovered that I've never felt so turned on before, with anyone. Santana shuddered and nearly came in my hand. She pushed my hand away, and pulled off her jeans completely. I lifted each leg so that I could slide it over my boots and stared at her, I was now only in panties.

She reached a thick finger up underneath the panties to the moisture there. She watched me throw my head back, closing my eyes as my hands reached out helplessly in front of her to try and touch her. Santana pushed me back against the wall, and slid down to her knees. Tearing at the elastic, she got the panties off me, and lifted one leg draping it over her shoulder. Parting my folds with both hands she put her mouth on me, pushing a finger inside me as her tongue first flickered and then licked me steadily.

"Fuck," I muttered and she smirked up at me.

My orgasm caught Santana and me by surprise. I came fast and hard, clenching around her finger, pushing my sex into her mouth. Tension instantly left my body and I sagged against the wall. She rose to her feet, and pushed her own jeans off her hips.

I was leaning against the wall looking at her through half closed eyes. I didn't even have time to feel embarrassed that she made come so fast because the next minute she lifted one of my legs over her hip and held it, she positioned me so that way she could enter me more easily. The need to feel her inside me was overwhelming, and Santana wanted it to be quickly, apparently.

She flexed her hips and drove into me with one long stroke, I could finally feel her big shaft around me. And I'm already loving her movements. My eyes opened and stared into Santana's panting face, my hands were on her chest, caressing and stroking and then I brought her delicious lips to mine for a deep kiss.

She started thrusting hard then, I could already feel my second orgasm coming on every outstroke. The angle was kind of difficult, but Santana was a little taller then me so she tried to accommodate me, rising up and angling my hips to accept her thrusts.

The pressure built, Santana tried to slow down, to wait for me, but she couldn't. Her rhythmic thrusts deteriorated into uncontrollable jerks as she spurted deep inside me, sweating, panting and groaning.

For a brief moment she collapsed against me, pressing me into the wall with my face against her chest, then Santana moved slightly away and put a hand down to the juncture of our bodies. She used two fingers to press and rub me until I felt the spasm of my inner muscles around her.

We both slumped, leaning into each other, leaning hard against the wall. Santana's shaft softened and slipped out of me, drawing a trail of moisture along my thigh.

I didn't know why I was so disappointed that we didn't stay close some more time. I barely knew her anyway. But then Santana took my chin in her hand and bent to kiss me. Her voice vibrating against my lips.

"That was fucking awesome." She breathed.

I grinned. "Do you offer that service to all your customers?"

Santana gave me that lopsided grin and kissed me once more.

"Well, only to the hot blonde ladies who keep flaunting their cute asses at me while I'm trying to work." A shiver of delight washed through me at the compliment.

We kissed for a little while longer. She was running her hands through my hair when I realized that I was already addicted to her gentle kisses.

It was sheer bliss the way she held me, I felt safe and sheltered somehow.

"I should probably go so you can get ready for your party," She whispered, her hot breath tickling the crook of my neck.

I just nodded, but neither of us made a move to leave each other's arms. Unfortunately, Santana was right. I had a party to get ready for. The guests would be here in less than an hour, and I still had a lot to do. Not that I was regretting the afternoon's distractions. I sighed with great reluctance and stepped back. Santana kissed my cheek then tucked that pretty cock of hers back into her carpenter jeans.

"So how much do I owe you?" I asked awkwardly as she retrieved her ball cap from the floor.

Santana looked a bit taken aback.

"I— you don't have to pay me for that."

I blushed again, and gestured to the sink. "No, I mean the sink."

It was Santana's turn to pinken.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I wouldn't feel right taking your money. Not after…"

I smiled. Santana was absolutely adorable when she was embarrassed. But my smile faded when I realized I hadn't bothered to pull my dress back on. Blushing, I turned slightly away from her, and righted my clothes. When I turned back around, she seemed amused by my display of modesty. I was struck with inspiration.

"Wanna stay for my party?"

She made a face. "I'm in dirty work clothes."

"You could go home and change, then come back," I suggested hopefully. Santana cocked her head to the side, and for one terrified second I was afraid she would say no. Maybe she'd gotten what she wanted, and she never cared if she saw me again. Just the thought of never seeing this woman again depressed me more than I expected.

Then she grinned, and it was like sunshine filling me.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great. You don't have to dress up." I told her with a big smile that I couldn't hide. "It's casual, just so you know."

"Cool." She said nonchalantly.

I led her to the door then, and she kissed me long, and slow. I trembled into the kiss, my lips following her when she pulled back. She smiled at my eagerness.

"I'll see you in a little bit, Quinn."

"Alright." She gave me that lopsided grin one more time and paused on the front porch steps. "And thank you, Santana."

"For fixing your sink or taking care of that stress?"

I grinned so wide I swore my face might crack.

"Both."


End file.
